


They do not know

by orphan_account



Series: Death Comes For Us All [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of Thorin Oakenshield will never truely know what happened that day. But that doesn't mean it is not a story worth telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They do not know

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! Spoilers! If you have not read the book, do not read this because you will ruin everything for yourself!!!

Fili lay on the ground, eyes staring blankly at the sky, body stiff and lifeless. His dearly beloved brother, Kili lay beside him, a red flower of blood flowering where the sword had pierced him. They were both dead, both had fallen protecting Thorin with shield and body. And now, they lay there, lifeless in the mud. Thorin lay about ten feet behind them, his body still breathing slowly, blood seeping out from his wounds. He had been pieced by half a dozen spears and were not likely to survive.

When the Dwarves from the company came searching for their king, they found the bodies of their dead brothers. Bofur, who had always liked Fili and Kili, looked down at them with sad eyes. He saw the many arrows that had pierced Fili and he saw the wound the goblinsword had made. But as he knelt beside them, he noticed that Fili was smiling up at the sky. And when he looked over at Kili, he could see clean paths on his face where tears had washed away the mud and blood.

As Bofur left his fallen companions to help carry Thorin back to Erebor, he could not help but wonder what had happened. Both Fili and Kili were skilled fighters with sword and axe and archery. How could they have been killed? Thorin could maybe tell him once he had regained his strength, but after Bofur carried Thorin inside the mountain, he forgot to ask. And when they retrieved the bodies of the dead king’s nephews, it was too late.

So Bofur would never know what had really happened, nor would any of the others. They would never know how Fili had taken five arrows in his body to save Thorin. The Goblin Archer had pointed his bow at Fili’s uncle, and as the dutiful and loving nephew he was, he had thrown himself in front of his king. The arrow had pierced him, but it was not a fatal would. Kili had shouted his brother’s name and begun fighting his way towards him, sword in hand. He had wished that he had his bow instead, so that he could shoot the beast that had hurt his brother, but there was no time for changing weapons. Fili never let out any sound of pain, but fought on, protecting his uncle. Thorin had not seen his nephew being hit, because he had too much to deal with by keeping the spears and swords away.

They would never know that as the second arrow hit Fili in the right side of his chest, nearly hitting his lunge, he knew that he would not last much longer. He knew death was coming for him, even though his wounds were not enough to kill him. But he knew that there was no way he could get out of this battle alive. Kili kept fighting his way towards his brother, slashing and hacking as he went. The inner pain that filled him was enough to kill him, and as the third arrow buried its way into his brother’s stomach, he fell to his knees. Tears begun spilling from his eyes and he called for his brother so loudly the whole world must have heard it. The lump in his throat threatened to suffocate him, but when Fili slowly turned and their eyes met, Kili got back on his feet and stabbed the orc that had nearly slashed his head off.

Thorin had seen them now and he began moving towards his nephews, calling out their names. But as he turned his back to the spears, one of them pierced his belly. And his chest. And his rib-cage. Six spears were in him when he fell to the ground, not able to save his own blood. Fili had heard Thorin’s screams and turned to see his uncle lying on the ground, not moving. He must have thought him dead, because when the fourth arrow pierced his back, he turned and let out a warscream, something in dwarfish, and threw himself at the orcs that he thought had killed his poor uncle.

They would never know how Kili threw himself into the battle beside the brother or how they fought alongside each other, tears in their eyes, for they thought their uncle dead and all hope lost. But as the fifth arrow pierced Fili, Kili remembered about the archer and left his brother for a second. The archer hit Kili in the shoulder, but he did not stop before he had cut the Goblin’s arms and head off. When he turned back to his brother, it was like there were only the two of them on the battlefield. Fili had fallen to his knees, the last arrow through his heart. Kili had not seen, he was too taken by killing the one that had hurt his brother. He had shouted Fili’s name as he ran towards his brother, catching him before he fell, face first in the mud.

“Fili! Fili! No! Fili! No, you can’t do this to me!” Tears filled Kili’s eyes as he knelt beside his brother and turned him over so that he could look at his brother’s face one last time.

“It’s ok, Kili,” Fili had whispered and he had coughed blood right in his brother’s face. "I don't feel any pain."

“I’m here, Fili! I will fix you!”

“Yes Kili. I know you will. Now, do what you have withheld from me so long. Do what we have done behind our uncle’s back. Do it for the last time.”

Kili knew exactly what his brother had wanted him to do, but looking into his big brother’s eyes, so many memories of them together flashed by. Like their first time, when they visited Ered Luin and hid away into an empty chamber. And the time when they rode off to be alone for some time and found that little lake and bathed naked together under the full moon. And now, as he pressed his lips carefully against his dying brother’s, tasting his blood and fear, swallowing his last breath, letting Fili have a final moment of happiness before he died. They had loved each other much more than a brother usually loves a brother, but it had felt like they were more than just siblings. They were lovers and had been for as long as Kili could remember.

“Remember, Kili,” his brother whispered, his voice slowly fading away. “The first time you kissed me.”

He coughed and more blood left his throat. Yes, Kili remembered, but he did not know why his brother chose these as his last words.

“I asked you if you would love me all your life,” Kili whispered back, a tear dripping down on his elder brother’s face. Fili just smiled and there were no sadness in his eyes. The light of his soul shimmered up at his brother and his blue eyes shone like the full moon had done that time they had made love on the lake side.

“Yes,” Fili replied, but Kili could barely hear his words. “And I will love you in the next life as well.”

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield would never know that those had been Fili, son of Dis, line of Durin’s last words. Nor would they know how Kili screamed, calling for his brother not to leave him. But he was gone from this world and on his way to a better place. And suddenly, the battle was back around Kili and the enemies flocked around him, laughing as they saw him placing his dead brother and lover carefully on the ground. With tears running down his face, melting into his ‘excuse of a beard’ as Thorin so often had called it, Kili gripped his sword and cut down every orc or goblin or warg that came too close to the only thing in the world he had loved. The one person that now was gone.

After slicing the necks of at least twenty orcs, he realised there was no way he could live without Fili. Slowly, he turned around to his brother and had one last look at him. The sword that pierced his chest was made of the rusty iron of Goblins. Not that it mattered, because it took his blood as easy as any sword might have done. He did not notice any pain, but there was no smile on his face. He could not die like his brother had done. He would die broken and defeated, whereas Fili had died happy and proud. Kili’s knees hit the mud and he coughed like his brother had done, blood seeping out of his mouth, blending with the tears. He hoped that they would not hack his head off and just leave him to lie peacefully beside Fili, for that was his place. By Fili’s side.

He fell face-first, but managed to turn his head towards Fili’s body and look at his blonde hair. Kili had braided it last night, not knowing how they both would die in battle and never spend another night together. Kili felt the life seep out of his wound, but he kept looking at his brother and prayed there was such thing as a next life. Yes, there must be, he thought for himself as he stretched his hand out and took the gloved hand of Fili the Brave, he who had sacrificed himself for his king. Maybe he would be in the history books someday. Kili knew he wouldn’t, because he had just given up when he lost his brother. But Kili prayed for his brother’s name to be showered in honour and hoped against hope that his body would be given a proper grave, maybe beside Thorin himself in the Tomb of Kings.

“Fili,” he whispered, saying his brother’s name for the last time. “I will always love you.”

 

Kili actually got his last wish, because he and Fili were buried on each side of Thorin Oakenshield. There had been some argument about that, because most said they should lie beside each other. But Balin had thrown his hands up and said that it was best to place them on each side of their uncle. Bofur had actually suggested putting them in the same tomb, but there had been too many arguments against it and they had done as Balin had said. They could not just bury them together, because only married couples were granted a fellow grave. Ori had wanted to point out that they were as close to a married couple as anyone could get, but he held his tongue so he would not disgrace their memory, even though everyone knew it was true. Whether Fili and Kili lived happily ever after in the halls of Mahal or hunted together in the lands of Aulë, no one knows. But wherever they came in the Afterlife, they were always together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the fanfiction. It was earlier posted on wattpad.com, but is now deleted from there!


End file.
